User talk:TurtleShroom/19
---- Why? Why do you always edit the articles I create? I mean, I ain't saying no one can edit them, but why is it always YOU? Or is it with everyone? Well, I'm glad you like Roger Lopez. And if you want to edit another one of my articles, edit Hornietail. --Harry Potter books rule! 08:30, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay.. I sent you a message on Archive 18, telling you to archive your talk. But I also was telling you about an idea. It's good that you archived it but..I kinda need a reply about that idea. --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Metalmanager]] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'talk page']] 09:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Your IRC issue TS- I think I fixed your IRC flags. Sorry to bother, but could you come back on and see if it worked? Thank you! ':)' --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!]] 01:09, July 6, 2010 (UTC) EDIT If you edit every article I make, can you expand my article Hornietail? I'm a little lazy to do it... --Harry Potter books rule! 10:49, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Message from ChordSectorθ, alias Evolutionπ I have come back to this wiki edit specific articles on this wiki pertaining to the classification of specific animals. The first article—of which was in an exceedingly long perception of a suggested progressive medium referred to as "time"—that I have managed to edit addresses the modern classification of a group of mammals once referred to as pinnipeds. Please read the talk page of the article titled Walrus (species) and report this information to other exceedingly active members of this wiki. I would do this myself, but I have not edited this wiki in a while, and other users may not recognize me. —◔ChordSectorθ◕ 16:49, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I wanted to tell you that I got an Entei,which I nicknamed "ITBURRRRNS",a Raikou and a Suicune which I nicknamed "OVER 9000!"--12yz12ab Talk to me 01:51, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I totally agree!!! I forgot to say this before but, I totally agree! Jesus did love us so he died for us! I can't see how other people can't see that. --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 23:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Shipping ZOMG KATAANG ZOMG ZUTARA ZOMG KATAANG ZOMG ZUTARA ZOMG ZUTAANG ZOMG KATARA ZOMG GIANT FRIENDLY MUSHROOM SDKJFHSDKJSDJFDLJFLSJFLSDKFJFDSKDJFKF But seriously now. You wanted me to explain the two cartoons in more detail? Well, "Kataang" is the name of the relationship between Katara and Aang, and "Zutara" is the relationship between Zuko and Katara. The first cartoon depicts Aang and company about to face Fire Lord Ozai (main antagonist)... and then Sokka spots the shipping wars... The second one has General Zhao (a general in the Fire Nation Navy) spotting more shipping wars (noez) through his telescope. The shipping wars on Avatar are so infamous, in fact, that the creators of Avatar themselves made a short called School Time Shipping. Kataang and Zutara are both referenced in it, but the writers went for a non-sequitur and paired Katara with the Blue Spirit (Zuko's alter-ego). I have no idea why. So... yeah. That's Avatar shipping for you, not that I'm an expert on such things, but whatever. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'ALL HAIL THE FRIENDLY GIANT MUSHROOM']]) View this template 22:00, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Small Dispute Me and MM were having a dispute. Anyway, I'd like you to settle it. MM wants all the characters (Agent (Spy), Doctor (Medic), Weighty (Heavy), Private (Soldier), Explodyman (Demoman), Fireman (Pyro) and Ranger (scout) to be in a video game. Group Castle 2. However, I think thats unoriginal and that they should be In Universe, like literally existing in universe instead of in a video game. Thoughts? --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'YA-HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!]]'-Lit. 23:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Mini-Project: Hierarchies! Hey, TS. I was reading the article on Mandy Mortis (EXCELLENT job, BTW), and I got some inspiration for a little mini pet project we could work on -- writing out the hierarchy of the BoF. Here's what I've planned. We'll work on two hierarchies: the administrative hierarchy of the entire Bureau, and the administrative hierarchy of the Masters, which is part of the Bureau's hierarchy. In addition, we'll write out the process of writing a story and editing the universe, in flowchart form. We'll also explain all three of these in text form, for clearer detail. Here are my ideas for the hierarchies and story-writing process. ---- The hierarchy of the BoF should go like this: * Masters (top level) -- Oversee all Departments through direct command to Bureaucrats (heads of Departments); in control of all Bureau decisions through indirect command cascade down from Bureaucrats * Board of Bureaucrats -- Oversee all Departments through direct command to Sysops (heads of Offices), handles inter-Department affairs, may veto decisions by Masters via 7/10 supermajority vote * Sysops -- Oversee all Offices within each Department through direct administration to subordinates, handle inter-Office affairs * Workers (bottom level) -- Do trivial tasks, such as maintenance, machine operation, data management, physical hands-on work, etc. * Moose in Black -- Take direct command from the Masters and Board of Bureaucrats to cover up traces and evidence of the BoF, either with threats or birbes. They are very loyal and fierce, but humane, at the request of the Masters. * Fourth Wall -- By default, writes stories by editing the universe. Is subject to retconning by the BoF. * Universe -- Subject to editing and control by the Fourth Wall and BoF, the latter being more dominant. * Spacetime Anomaly Array -- Array consisting of black holes, wormholes, white holes, and other spacetime-continuum anomalies that captures and stores Wutt Energy from the Fourth Wall. When directed by the BoF's supercomputers, they release pulses of Wutt Energy and amplify them, refining the transmission's clarity. They then direct the transmission into the universe. It's basically a giant wand (see Magic). ---- The hierarchy of the Masters goes like this: * Author -- Analyzes drafts from the Fourth Wall and edits them to insert literary devices, conform to a plot, and correct policy violations. Administrative function: directing and coordinating all the other Masters. * Narrator -- Takes generalized manuscripts from the Author and edits them for more interesting grammar styles, sentence and paragraph structures, and the needed moods and atmospheres. Administrative function: assists the Author in directing and coordinating the other Masters. * Director -- Repeatedly reviews drafts and media from the other Masters, removing policy violations along the way. Administrative function: keeping all the other Masters in check and in conformation with the BoF's policies. * Illustrator -- Accepts requests from the Author and Narrator to draw images and visual media for stories. Administrative function: Heads the Departments of Imagery and Animation. * DJ -- Accepts requests from the Author and Narrator to create sounds, music, and other auditory media for stories. Administrative function: Very little, though the Board of Bureaucrats and some of the other Masters are working to create a Department of Audio for the DJ to direct. ---- The process of writing a story goes like this: # The Fourth Wall analyzes previous events and extrapolates, writing what logically would occur next. A network of modified Doinkometers installed inside the Fourth Wall and connected to its very workings copies the outgoing transmission of Wutt Energy pulses, converts it to binary, and sends it to the BoF's master supercomputer to be interpreted as programming language, then English (very simple and broken English, that is). # The Author receives a transcription of the Fourth Wall's draft and edits it to conform to an overall plot, as well as correcting the broken English. The result is a general description of what should happen next in the story. # The Author's manuscript, along with some author's notes, is forwarded to the Director, who evaluates it even further, checking for policy violations and fairness. Changes are highlighted, and then the manuscript is forwarded to the Narrator, along with some director's notes. # The Narrator evaluates the manuscript, changes, and accompanying notes, then writes a rough draft of the story, complete with mood and atmosphere, literary devices, and interesting grammar styles and sentence and paragraph structures. The draft is sent back to the Director, along with some narrator's notes. # The Director re-evaluates the draft for policy violations and fairness, then sends it back to the Narrator with more notes. # The Narrator uses the notes to revise the draft. The revised draft is then sent back and forth between the Narrator and Director to refine it until it is of acceptable quality. The Author may assist in the revision process at certain points. # Once the draft is made final, copies are sent to the Illustrator and DJ. They then create accompanying media for the story -- images, animations, sound effects, and music. The media is sent to the Director and a board of critics for evaluation, then incorporated into the final draft. # At last, the final draft is fully played out on the Narrator's Organ. The draft is forwarded to the master supercomputer, which splits it into two copies. One copy is stored in text format and forwarded to the Archives to be kept as a log. The other copy is translated back into detailed programming language, then into binary. The supercomputer forwards the information to the Spacetime Anomaly Array, which fires off a corresponding transmission of Wutt Energy. # The transmission edits the universe, causing the needed changes and the advancement of the story. The Fourth Wall analyzes the events that have been caused and writes a draft of what should logically happen next. The cycle repeats. ---- Where you come in -- since you have a flowchart-like generator (you know, the thing you used to make the Governance's hierarchy diagram), you can generate the diagrams and flowcharts needed. Or I could do that in Office 2007... we'll figure that out later. And you can also provide feedback and ideas to make it more realistic and bureaucratic. Please do so when you reply! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'ALL HAIL THE FRIENDLY GIANT MUSHROOM']]) View this template 01:04, July 17, 2010 (UTC) In reply: * The Fourth Wall, as you may recall, is a supercomputer. Underneath that thick brick wall is an overly complicated system of Wutt-Energy-conducting materials (don't ask me for the specifics) that form a huge computing system. It would take some delicate work, but Doinkometers COULD be installed inside the Fourth Wall like you install something inside a computer, given adequate tools. (Or, the Masters could be lazy and cause Doinkometers to pop up there like magic. =P) * The Fourth Wall is not writing spontaneously. It is incapable of starting a plotline. All it does is analyze events that have just happened and figure out what should logically happen next. It's not sentient, but it is a supercomputer. However, since it takes a lot of computing power to do that, the Fourth Wall will only choose the simplest sequence of events possible, which is why it writes horrible stories. * You're right, Benny is extremely biased. However, the layout I gave you is the way it's SUPPOSED to work. In reality, the checks aren't so much for fairness as they are for the preservation of Benny's interests. * Office 2007's SmartArt isn't helping... I'll have to lay it out manually with textboxes and AutoShapes. =( ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'OBEY YOUR PROPELLER LORD! MWAHAHA']]) View this template 22:03, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I has the original hierarchy generator If you want it, ask. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (dial the waaaambulance) 22:20, July 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: It was the one that came with Office 97, pretty sure of it. I still have it on a hard drive. Next time I start the PC, I'll see what I can do about uploading it. Maybe a screenshot if I can get one? --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (dial the waaaambulance) 12:42, July 18, 2010 (UTC) The Welcome Message Hey TS, I was just surfing the wiki when I saw that Wikia welcomed a new contributer, I looked at their talk and saw that it listed users that can help. I also noticed that my username wasn't on their. I can't seem to find the correct welcome template to edit, so I need you to edit it for me. Please and thank-you! --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 11:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Uh yeah. Our current one isn't very good. Happyface is gone, E-114 is barely around, I think Metal deserves a spot and I'd really like one. I'm good with new users.--[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'YA-HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!]]'-Lit. 11:14, July 19, 2010 (UTC) So am I.--Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 13:31, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm a new user Hi I'm Xtux's sister. I'm new on here and I'd like some advice on how to be a great user. I'm also a Christan :) --:D 21:16, July 23, 2010 (UTC) We need a BOSS reinstatement Hello TS, As you probably know now, Spy Guy Pers has rejoined the wiki. He used to be a (at the time when it was called this) Sysop. I believe he deserves a reinstatement, at least to rollback. Thank You, --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 11:01, July 25, 2010 (UTC) SUCCESS! SUCCESS! Hey, TS! As promised, Aviator G now has an article. SUCCESS! His real name is Gil, and he's basically your classic comic relief sidekick, always messing everything up. He's also obsessed with waffles. So go read up on everyone's favorite clumsy Waddle G. It warms his heart. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCCESS! SUCCESS!']]) View this template 21:27, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. HAND OVER THE WAFFLES AND NO ONE SHALL BE INCAPACITATED! ::P.P.S. CHECKMATE! I WIN THE WAFFLES! SUCCESS! SUCCESS! Revamping of the South Pole Council Dear TS, I would like to seek your permission in a revamping by me of the South Pole Council article. I would like to split Judge Xaiver and the South Pole Capitol from the article, as topics about the council should only have relation to the delegates and not the venue, or the main information about the Leader of the council. Well, about the Capitol, I think it could be modernized (with glass facade,enterance, and an atrium) and also three levels, and the Capitol could have three wings. The West Wing could contain an Executive Meeting Room, where the Council's committees could meet on the first floor, then, a library on the upper two levels. There could also be a North Wing, where the Delegate's offices are located. On the first floor could be the Private Lounge that was previously in the West Wing. The upper two levels could be for the Delegates' offices. In the East wing could be the Chamber,where the desks could have icePads in them, for an electronic vote. There could be a large 178 inch plasma television at the front of the chamber.There could be a large atrium in the intersection between the three wings. The Council could also vote electronically, instead of the them collecting ballots, which is a waste of time. There could also be a small meeting room for the City Council as well. The Council's tables could have microphones as well. Please respond, -- Sanchonachos Welcome aboard. 19:45, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki Hey TS, I have something you would love, THE PHINEAS AND FERB FANON WIKI! I know you love Phineas and Ferb and Fanon, so this would be great. I need help with it and know you are great with new wikis. Thanks, --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 20:00, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Repromotion Hello TurtleShroom, I noticed in the PRRRROOOMOOOOTION...log that users returning were being repromoted. The Leader now has sysop powers (Explorer) and you gave Spy Guy Pers his powers back. If you read my newest blog post and its comments, I have been "rooted" to be repromoted. I believe that because I'm here before EVERYONE ELSE I'll be able to delete spam/nonsensical nonsense pages, block vandals, make maintenance edits, etc. Please reply on my talk page. Thank you, --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Pyro']] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'Spy sappin' mah sentry!']] 22:30, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Edit problems Hi Turtleshroom, I had problems about editing my homepage but I saw a message from Director Benny that I needed to confirm my email,so I confirmed it. Unfortunately, when there was a blog about this "Beta Crisis 2010", I typed a comment about how did the beta thing happened by typing the website to show them, and suddenly my comment got blocked by Benny and I got mistreated and I didn't know it was bad. Eversince I got in trouble here, I can't edit articles because Director Benny blocked it. It was a misunderstanding situation, please tell the owner of this wiki or Benny that I did not know so I can edit articles freely. I just came here because CPW was getting boring and CPFW looked cool. Plz help.---Mcmuffin98 01:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Zeus What do you think of my new article, Zeus? Oh, and if you could can you add the appropiate quality template on it? Thanks. --[[User:Iamred1|''Iamred1]] Talk! 16:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Help meh :3 I'm gonna make a hong kong phooey parody a quirky alternate self of Tails, I might need help with this......PLUS I need help for his puffle sidekick (parody of phooey's sidekick) could ya help? he just catches people other than dr. aye-que but a parody of many of the original show's baddies like Mr. Trnado, and DAr. nowhere and more :3 Tails6000 16:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: I need your help... Sounds like a plan, TS! And I just realized something: Agent Meltie is the Vanessa parody. Not exactly a ''goth, but still evil. (Only reason I did that is because we already have a Candace parody.) And then maybe my characters could get involved in that, and it'd be a BUSTING FEEDING FRENZY! Busting feeding frenzy, stay outta the water! It's a busting feeding frenzy, stay outta the water! ' ' [[User:Rocket Slug|'RS']] ([[User talk:Rocket Slug|'Hey Mr. Wonderful!']]) About IZ I don't get NickToons, sadly. Although I managed to catch a few at my grandma's. Also, I'm kinda over it. It's good that you like it and all, actually, CONGRATS! You know enjoy an epic TV show! And don't worry, my childhood was quite similar to yours. It SCARED THE LIFE OUT OF ME. I remember, four or five years old, my mom would turn on Nickelodeon, I'd watch for a minute, and either throw up or run around screaming like an idiot. It was quite humorous. ' ' [[User:Rocket Slug|'RS']] ([[User talk:Rocket Slug|'Hey Mr. Wonderful!']]) Something Random And Stupid (That I think you should watch anyway) The new Phineas and Ferb, Summer Belongs to You, in my opinion, is going to be awesome. Or, was it the bagel? Anyway, you are going to fall head over bagels-I mean heels-as you watch the spectacular spectacles of PHINEAS AND FERB ANIME AS WELL AS....... CARAMELLDANSEN!!!!!!!1 The song is called JPOP/Welcome to Tokyo. ' ' [[User:Rocket Slug|'RS']] ([[User talk:Rocket Slug|Hey Mr. Wonderful!]]) P.S. Oh, and BIG HONKING WEEGEE ZIM IS HERE. It shall plunge you into a Nightmare World in which there is no awakening! Why yes, yes it is. Do you have Disney XD? If so, it's in the new special, Summer Belongs to You! Oh, and did you see the Big Honking Weegee Zim (last link)? It's scarier than that nightmare I had where Zim was chasing me with a chainsaw. O_O rocket slug (time to rock!) 18:11, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Remove me from BOSS I'm no longer Sysop; please remove me off BOSS. Also what's are my powers and do I get AG restriction? Am I a Rollback or something? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:38, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I need help Hello TurtleShroom, I started a wiki, the Phineas and Ferb Fanon and I need help. I also need a Code and a government. I know you are good with new wikis, and I need help. So please, join and help me get it going. Please, Please, Please! --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 19:33, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Explanation Kay. So, the character's a Snoss Anti-P.O.P.E. And one of Swiss Ninja's generals/friends. He's not evil, but he's definetly not the guy you want to hang out with. Characteristics of Austin with a nasty mindset. After all, he is the ANTI-P.O.P.E. So, his company isn't that good (only supplying to West Pengolia and the Ninja Archepelego), and he's out for his own gain. BTW, he's Nevel's nemesis. Can't get better than that. --[[User:Austin8310|'''Austin8310]]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 02:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) My Signature That's easy. The answer is called a template. Bask in its awesome glory. All you need to do is insert all the desired code in a template. If you want a signature whose message you can update every now and then, like mine, use parameters like shown in my signature. There's no limit to the amount of text you can put in a template, so go wild. When you're done customizing, insert the template call " " into the signature field in your Preferences. For example, mine would be " ". Have fun. =) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Your citations are clearly broken!']]) View this template 23:05, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. If you want to know how to actually make pop-up messages appear when you mouse over text, I'll show you that too. Mouse over this and you should see a pop-up message appear. You do that by inputting the code "{text}". In the case of my example, it would be "this". RE: Old Spice, The Man Your Man Could Smell Like My associations with Anonymous are small, because I think the whole LOL ANON IS LEEJUN EPIC WEEN /b/ is a joke. If anything, I am on 4chan's /a/ and /v/ boards. I'll probably leave them soon, seeing as /a/ is filled with nothing but K-On!! threads (though a MANLY mod is actually banning all the K-On!! fans) and /v/ is slowly becoming /b/ junior. The cake is a lie is in reference to the vidya game Portal. In the game, you're a test subject that needs to get from Point A to Point B using a weapon called the Portal Gun, which makes portals hence the name. The science picture uses portals. You're guided by a computer named GLaDOS, who keeps saying that after the experiment, there will be cake. Sorta as a motivational thing. Further in the game, you see grafitti on some walls made from past test subjects that says "the cake is a lie", which is where it came from. You really need to play Portal to actually get the cake is a lie joke. While I'm mentioning games, you may want to see /v/'s recommended games wiki if you're looking to get your hands on some more games (beware, there are one or two swears about there) http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 07:30, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- :"Q: The President has lost some female support. How can the White House get those women voters back? :A: I reccomend the use of Old Spice products in the White House. After-hours and Swagger are a few of my favourites. And from now on, President Obama should only be seen in a towel. Also, instead of opening a speech with "My Fellow Americans", try "Hello Ladies" and ending with *points at abs* "Presidential Ab Point!". An if all else fails..... *Holds up a monacle to his eye, and grins* "MONACLE SMILE!"" :I see you have discovered the wonders of the old spice ads. Good for you. I reccomend checking out the youtube channel. --Fearr caorach |''The sheep is reported to be heavily armed and should be avoided'' ( ) 08:55, August 4, 2010 (UTC) COC Why did you delete it? It doesn't make any sense at all! [[User:Rocket Slug|'''Rocket Slug, User of DOOM]][[User talk:Rocket Slug|'IT'S BEEN WONDERFUL WORKING WITH YOU GIR, NOW SELF-DESTRUCT.]] Hi. This wiki is awesome, it just needs a little more...mmmmm.....Hero 108 Online. (lol,morshu)--12yz12ab Talk to me 19:00, August 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: I don't do personal army requests (meaning, I'm not going to run around and fight your battles for you). The only "trolling" you'll ever see from me is griefing online games. Occasionally I might join in raids if they tickle my funny bone - I participated in the exploitation of Youtube on Independence Day (not going to say hacking because it was not; rather, exploiting a bug on Youtube's website). I tip my hat off to Anonymous at some raids they pull, but with the current /b/ threads about either "WAAAAAH I MISS THE OLD /b/", or "rate me plz adsl aim msn?" or anything else, tis a bore. As for IATW, I could care less about what they do simply because they're targeting the Club Penguin fanbase. I don't oppose this at all because I've seen the "famous penguins" and many of them have their head jammed that far up their butt the view is like the Grand Canyon. People who want attention will always get attention, but its not going to be the attention they intended. The difference between me and you is that you strongly uphold morals, whereas I hold immense amounts of apathy towards people getting death threats / free pizza at their house etc. I cannot feel sympathetic towards people that single themselves out and make themselves a human target. Besides, I have more important things to do i.e. finish the policies, pre-make Christma- presents, and other things then to do /b/-related garbage :3 http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'''ZoneKill]] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 19:43, August 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Not at all, I try to enlighten when I can :P http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 20:07, August 4, 2010 (UTC) A MESSAGE FOR TURTLESHROOM! I spent alot of time on my Mister Lovesfisharticle and you edited it ALOT! So i would ask if you could PLEASE change it back. EDIT:Actually i like your ideas :P. But can you change the Mister to Mr in the name? kthxbai I knew that would happen. =P ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Your citations are clearly broken!']]) 'View this template 21:28, August 4, 2010 (UTC)